TOKYO MEW MEW, NEW MEMBER, NEW ACTION
by Blozzy
Summary: After two years of the war with the alien, tokyo mew mew face a new enemy and also a new member, what about the new girl faces the challenge of evil and good? but will they try to win the heart of the young girl LET FIND OUT
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is blozzy but you can but you can call me blozzy chan or blozzy onee-Chan.

This is my first story so I better get started but not without my disclaimer

Pudding can you please take it for me "Sure da oh da" pudding answered

*the disclaimer came in*

Me: sorry pudding I guess the disclaimer will take it from here

Pudding: awwwwww

Disclaimer: blozzy don't own any of the Tokyo mew mew character she only owns the story

"Next call me blozzy chan you got that disclaimer"

"Yes blozzy chan"

**blozzy chan present: Tokyo mew mew, new member, new action**

_Chapter 1: the beginning _

"Where am I, where is this place its dark and I am scared" a girl with brown hair and aquarium blue eyes whispered, she was wearing a short orange gown. "Why am I scared" she whispered again, "where am I" she asked herself, "you are with me" a male voice called from above, she was scared and she asked "who are you", "I am your worst nightmare" a man with long black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a blue long coat and black shoes answered as he jumps toward her with a sword in his right hand and attack her, she dodge this and grabbed the sword close to her "what do you want" she asked "your power" he answered "my power?" she asked "HA HA HA will you give it to me or you me just lay there" the man said grinning evilly "I will fight to keep it within me" she answered trying to get up. The man became angry and said "you are a fool to say no to me", "huh" the girl was surprised as the man ran to her, and she got up quickly and ran. "Energy blazer", the man said raising his sword toward her, she was scared as the lightning from the sword which came toward her, she dodge this and stop running "please keep that away from me" she said "I won't till you join us" the man said still raising his sword toward her "dark sparks" he said and he disappear "uh where did he go" she said suddenly the sparks came toward her at a very fast rate she widen her at what was coming to her, she was able to dodge five but the rest hooked her to the wall "ahhhhhhhh" she shouted "you see how It hurt if you ever refuse me" the man said. The girl felt pains all around her body and she cried out "alright alright take whatever you want just please release me" she said, the man release her and placed a sword on her face, the girl gasped, "I have changed my mind of taking your power instead I want you to be mine my name is evil phantom" he said "and you shall be called evil queen phantom" he quickly added. The other servant behind him gasped as he said that "why do you call me your queen" she asked "that because I have a reason for that but I won't tell you and now I need no more question" he said as he turned his back and began to walk away "Cyrus, Minnie follow me" he said "yes master" they said and followed him leaving the poor girl to alone.

**Blozzy chan: right I am done with the first chapter**

**Pudding: great onee chan is done**

**Ryou: but we were not included**

**Blozzy chan: don't worry you guys will be included in the next chapter**

**Pudding: hurray pudding will be a hero in the next one**

**Blozzy chan: *sweat drops* I don't think so**

**Pudding: ehhhhhhh but pudding wants be a hero (pudding started disturbing every**

***Ryou carried pudding out of the room***

**Blozzy chan: thank you Ryou you are a good friend**

**Ichigo: what will the next chapter be Blozzy chan**

**Lettuce: just a little hint please**

**Blozzy chan: alright it will be a party on what people celebrate on February**

**Mint :( blushed) kishu will be here (whispered)**

**Blozzy chan: (giggles) well stay tuned for next chapter, oh and please review**

**BYE FOR NOW**


	2. Chapter 2: FIRST MISSION

Hello I am here with a new chapter, I hope you like the first one but I think chapter2 will be better than chapter1 because I added a little action *winks*

I entered the room to continue my story, and then pudding was jumping around the room saying "hurray I will be a hero of this chapter"

Blozzy chan: (sweet drops) (whispered) I thought I told you to keep it a secret

Pudding: (talking out at loud) pudding doesn't keep secret instead pudding plays around and tells what is needed to be told

Blozzy chan: (angry and sighs) (whispering) never will I tell you anything scatterbrained

Pudding: I heard that

Blozzy chan: *sigh*

I walked to the computer to continue my story

Blozzy chan: please I need this place to be quiet RIGHT NOW

Everyone maintains and sat down at their various seats

Blozzy chan: DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: yes blozzy chan

Blozzy chan: NOW DO YOUR WORK

Disclaimer: blozzy don't know own any character of…..of *coughs*

Blozzy chan: hey that is not what I paid you for

Disclaimer: I am sorry

Blozzy chan :( angry)

Disclaimer: (confused) I said am sorry

Blozzy chan: Mint can you please be the disclaimer for this chapter

Mint: yes Blozzy chan

Mint: Blozzy chan don't own any character of Tokyo mew mew rather the story was her idea

CHAPTER 2: The first mission

The girl whose name was called peaches momomiya was lonely in her new room thinking of what her future will become I this new life that was chosen for her, she folded like a ball and chanted, " why me, why me" ,knock knock" someone called from the door, " come in" peach answered two of the evil minors entered. They came close to my bed and bow, one of them said to me "my queen" "the king calls" the other continued, the they raised their heads and looked at me, when I saw them they were like mirror images, their eyes are blue, they both have blonde hair but the only thing which could differentiate them is that one is a boy and the other is a girl. "Excuse me if I may ask what are your names" peach asked "our names are" they said unison "kagami Vic" he said "and kagami Vicky" she said, "we are twins" they said "and our powers bound together" Vicky said, "we and our masters shall rule the world" Vic concludes. They got up and began to leave but before they got to the door Vicky turned and said "as we said the king calls".

Peach followed them to the hall where the king was. The hall looked like a beautiful but it is full with dark and creepy things which scare peach. "My king she is here" Vic said, the king turned back and he was glad to see peach, he walked to her and asked "how are you feeling", "better" peach answered, he took peach hand and walked to his throne. He sat down on his throne and said "Vic and Vicky both of **you will be going on our first mission today and my queen is going along with you", as he said this peach** looked at him _'what mission'_ peach thought. "what are we fighting today my king" Vic asked, the king use his power to form a small screen, in the screen it showed the mew mew, the five girls with super powers, Vicky gasped "Tokyo mew mew" Vic said "I always wanted to destroy them" he quickly added as his eyes glow red, "and now you have the chance" the king said "yes my king" Vicky said "and we won't fail you" Vic said as they disappears. Suddenly Vic, Vicky and peach appeared at the tower 

of Tokyo, "I hear this is the place they will celebrate their valentine tomorrow" Vicky said "I know and now let create a monster that they will never forget in their lives" Vic said "yes let do it" Vicky said both of them begins to meditate and their bodies glow, Vic glowed red and Vicky glowed blue, their power combined and hit the ground creating a purple crystal, the ground covered the crystal with the earth (sand).

"We are done here my queen" Vic said "so we request that we held back to the palace" Vicky said peach agreed and within second they were in the palace. "My king we have completed the first step of our mission" Vic said "every good and now the Tokyo mew mew won't know what will hit them soon.

"MORNING CAME"

Ichigo woke up and looked at her calendar and what she saw was very exciting so she shouted "HURRAY", Her parent ran to her room worried, "What is wrong Ichigo" the mother asked, "is nothing it's just valentine day" Ichigo answered "oh" the father exclaimed, "and do you know who I will spend it with Masaya" Ichigo said the father groaned and walked out on both of them. "be careful Ichigo your father don't still want you to be with him" the mother told her, "okay" Ichigo said "and Ichigo make sure you have fun mother said, "yes mother" Ichigo said with a happy voice.

MEANWHILE AT THE CAFÉ

Mint-san was doing some cleaning in the café. She was boiling inside because it is her tea time and she is using this precious time to work. When she opened her eyes it was like fire was in them, lettuce and pudding were amazed, "is anything wrong with mint-san" pudding asked, "I don't know but I guess it suppose to be her tea time" lettuce said. Mint looked at the clock and found out it was 2'0 clock "where is that brat" mint asked angry as her mind wasn't able to keep her angry any longer, "maybe she was late due to school" lettuce answered, "or she was late due to aoyama-kun" pudding added, "aoyama kun aoyama kun is always about him can't she just rest for a while without him" mint said with an edge at the end of her speech. The door swing open and Ichigo came in smiling, mint ran to her and shouted "YOU KNOW WHAT IS MEAN FOR ME TO MISS MY TEA TIME", "I am sorry mint-san" Ichigo said, "then explain to me why you were late?" mint asked folding her hands "because I was on the phone with aoyama-kun" Ichigo freely said as if no one is angry with her and she walked away like nothing happened. Mint was really angry _first she made me miss my tea time, second she let me and the girls do all the work and she walked in like no one is angry with her "_ I….chi…go" mint said angrily "mint" someone called from behind, mint turned and found out it was zakuro "onee chan" she called and walked to her, "don't be angry you know how Ichigo is" zakuro said, " I know but she annoyed someone sometimes" mint said, "umm just bear with her I know one day she will grow pass this stage" zakuro said, "um" mint nodded in agreement

MEANWHILE

"so Ichigo how was your day with aoyama-kun" lettuce asked, " I didn't go out with aoyama-kun although I talk to him on the phone" Ichigo said " wait Ichigo onee chan didn't go out with aoyama-kun?" pudding asked "well yesterday…hmmmmmm….the rain…hmmmmmm" Ichigo murmured " ha-ha Ichigo- san is confused on what to say" pudding whispered to lettuce, lettuce smiled. "So what present did you plan for aoyama-kun this time" lettuce asked, "I hope it's not chocolate again?" pudding asked. Ichigo froze and thought _present I didn't think of any present for aoyama-kun I was only thinking of my sister, "_Ichigo what is wrong" lettuce asked, "I don't know what to give to aoyama-kun okay it's not what you thinks" Ichigo said as she ran away sad " huh is what I said ?" pudding asked, lettuce struggled. Ryou came out and Ichigo passed him crying, "What wrong with her?" he asked, "I don't know but I guess I have to find out" mint as she ran after Ichigo. "Alright you girls it's time to open the café and lets the customers in everything is ready right?" Ryou asked, "Yeah" all three answered

IN THE DRESSING ROOM

Ichigo was sad and thought about her sister _oh sister where are you, _mint came in "Ichigo" she called, Ichigo looked at her and said "no no nothing is wrong I am not crying", mint was worried but she decided to ask no more questions "alright since you said so get to work the café will be open soon" mint said, "roger" Ichigo said smiling, she wore her maid dress and ran out happily "um" mint thought. Ichigo served the customers with a type of gesture which make pudding and lettuce think mint said something nice to Ichigo for the first time. "Well it looked as if Ichigo is back again" lettuce said smiling, "yeah Ichigo-san should always be happy" pudding said, "um" mint sighed she knew that Ichigo was hiding something and do not want them to know.

After their work, they all came out of the shop tired. "Ah today was so stressful" pudding said, "Days like this are always stressful" lettuce said, "now that we are done with work we could go to Tokyo tower" zakuro said, "Yaaaaa" everyone shouted and ran excepted for Ichigo and mint, Ichigo aren't you coming" mint asked, Ichigo looked at mint with a sad face "no" she answered, "uh" exclaimed mint, all ran back and said "ahhhhhhhh Ichigo isn't coming", " no guys" Ichigo said " why" they asked, "I need to get something for aoyama-kun" Ichigo lied, "well suit yourself if you are not coming we will go" mint said . Mint walked and pudding and lettuce followed her, zakuro stayed behind to have little chat with Ichigo. "Ichigo" zakuro called " yes zakuro chan" Ichigo answered " if you have anything you please do well to tell us we won't be harsh if that what you think" zakuro said " you are right zakuro, I will do my best" Ichigo said " that's it" zakuro said as she walked away. Ichigo felt sad "if only I could bring myself to tell you guys" Ichigo said then she began walking on her own.

ICHIGO

Ichigo walked through Tokyo Street; she was helplessly looking for her junior twin sister "oh peach where are you" Ichigo whispered, she continued looking for her sister as she walked she came across a bracelet on the floor. The bracelet looked familiar so she picked it up and looked at it closely "this peach bracelet" she said then tears fell out of her eyes "OH PEACH WHERE ARE YOU" Ichigo shouted

PUDDING

Pudding was walking through the funfair smiling, she took her first glance at it and jump in the air "HURRAY" "there are so many games to play so many place to check out oh I will really enjoy myself today no doubt, oh before I finish my talking I better start playing" pudding said as she wanted to walk, "you called this place fun" a voice called from behind, "hey who said that?" pudding asked, "it's me scatterbrain" Taruto said, pudding turned back and see who is talking, "ITS YOU" she screamed "but why are you wearing human clothes" she asked putting her right hand on her chin, "IT THAT THE WAY TO GREET SOMEONE WHOM YOU HAVEN'T SEEN FOR LONG" Taruto shouted at her and turned back angry, "then if that so then I am sorry" pudding said a bit sad "uh" taruto exclaimed and turned again "pudding" he called " I never knew I being such a fool" pudding said, taruto was surprised " TO FORGET THE FRIENDSHIP I EVER HAVE WITH YOU" pudding said as she ran to taruto and hugged him, taruto hugged her back " dear it's going to be ok hey why don't we have fun in ferry wheel uh" he said " the rollercoaster lets go lets go" pudding said as she dragged taruto to the ferry wheel. While in the ferry wheel taruto was feeling a little bit normal this clothes "don't you think I look cute with these clothes" he asked "I think you are handsome taru taru" she said and hugged him, taruto smiled as she did this. When the ride ended both came down from the ferry wheel and both have of fun while it lasted.

LETTUCE

Lettuce was walking through the funfair but through a different route. She was admiring the way the fair is beautiful "wow this place is wonderful and cool" lettuce said, she came across a place called ferry of love "uh it said here that only two people are allowed to ride on the boat, it looks like I am fit to be here" lettuce said as she turned around "why did you said so?" a voice asked, lettuce look ahead and found out it was pai "pai" lettuce said shocked, pai came close to her and said "if you really want to go we could go", "alright then" lettuce agreed smiling, sooner or later they were in the boat and within 2 minutes of their arrival love was flying in the air. Lettuce and pai stare at each other for about 5 minutes, getting close to each other face when they noticed that their time is up. They got down from the boat and lettuce started running away when she remembered what they almost did there, pai ran after her smiling, he caught up with her and held her from behind "pai" she said, pai turned her around and kissed her. "I guess that cool up off" pai said as he walked away, lettuce stood their stunned

MINT

Mint was also walking through the same funfair, she was thinking about Ichigo and her behavior throughout today. "What is she hiding from us? What doesn't she want us to know? Why doesn't she just let the cat out of the bag, why? And now she is making me worried and also lonely" she said "Ichigo" she said looking down "hey birdie" a voice said, "I am not in the mood" mint whispered, "you know birdie I really want to say that….." kishu said "ENOUGH OF THOSE RUBBISH" mint shouted at him, "uh" kishu said confused, mint turned back with a sad face, "uh what wrong birdie?" kishu asked "it's Ichigo" mint said "and what is wrong with Ichigo?" kishu asked, " it just that she hiding something away from us and its bad right" mint said "it is" kishu said "I am so worried" mint said, "don't be" kishu said, mint look at kishu "what do you mean" she said, " I mean Ichigo is a happy go lucky girl through her emotion you could know her true feeling but you don't need to push to tell you what is wrong, she will come within herself and tell you what is wrong" kishu said, "so I don't need to push her too hard?" mint asked "yes my birdie" kishu said smiling "alright I will heed to your instructions" mint said "that why birdie" " hey I am not your birdie" mint said, kishu smiled "alright then" he said then dragged mint to himself " but you still my mint". After hearing this mint blushed

ZAKURO

Zakuro was meters away from the funfair; she acted as if she wants to go but instead her main opinion was to be on the lookout for any danger. A man came close and placed a hand on her shoulder "oh asakasa it's you" she said when she turned back to see the person who touched her, "why are you not at the funfair" asakasa asked kindly "I don't want to go" zakuro said "you know I think I should be on the lookout if any danger happens" she said, "you are right now we need your help with the mew mew project will you help us?" he asked, "sure" zakuro answered as she got up. As soon as zakuro got an earthquake and she almost fell from a hill, asakasa caught her "zakuro" he yelled and held firmly to her hand dragging her up, after a while the earthquake stops "are you ok" he asked "am fine" she answered "thank you for saving me I really appreciate" she said "you are welcome zakuro" he said and hugged her. "Guys no time" Ryou said as he ran to them " what happen Ryou" asakasa asked "something bad just happened there" he said as he pointed to Tokyo tower " Tokyo tower" zakuro said "I want you to check it out" Ryou said, zakuro nodded as she started to run in that direction. "Go well zakuro" asakasa said, "Kerricho come lets inform the other mew mews "roger" asakasa said as he followed Ryou

GENERAL

"Ichigo I want to check Tokyo tower right now" Ryou said, "on it" Ichigo answered and started running towards that direction, "mint, lettuce, pudding" he said, "roger" they all answered "now transform" he said

MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW MINTO METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS

MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS

Lettuce transformation begins with a kiss on her mew pendant and declaration of her metamorphosis. Her pendant begins to glow while her DNA morphs, initiating the sequence lettuce parts her hands from the mew mark on her chest and she twirls into a flurry of bubbles, causing her mew uniform to appear. She performs a final spin as her antennae sprout from her head and she safely on the ground, clapping and striking a final pose. Lettuce is infused with the DNA of the finless porpoise.

Pudding transformation begins with her kissing her mew pendant and raising it to her head where her mew mark is, her DNA commences the morphing process and pudding is flung into a burst of yellow light. The ending of her hair change into braids while streams of energy wrap around her hands, causing fur in shape of fingerless gloves to appear on them. More streams of energy are wrapped around her body and manifest her mew uniform. She then bends over and her tamarin tail pop out from the base of her back. The sequence concludes with pudding performing a somersault and striking a final pose. Pudding is infused with a golden lion tamarin

Mint transformation references her love and dedication to ballet dancing. During the beginning of the transformation she kisses her mew pedant and bends backwards gracefully while her DNA morphs. Afterward she strikes an arabesque pose, twirls and leaps into the air, trailing bright blue feathers behind her. She begins a series of elaborate ballerina twirls and dance moves while her mew uniform appears on her body and her wings and tail plumage appear on her back. The transformation concludes with her mew pendant bursting blue energy and mint striking her finishing pose. Mint is infused with the blue lorikeet

Zakuro initiates her transformation by kissing her pendant and shouting out her rank. As the transformation begins, she cradles the mew pendant in her hands, gazing at it while her DNA begins to morph. Zakuro then lifts her hands into the air and a large sphere of flame appears. She twirls herself upward into the fire and her mew uniform fades onto her body, animal appendages and all. Zakuro's body remains idle in the air with her body gracefully arched until the fire lashes out and explodes with a rose-shaped flame left behind her. The rose extinguishes as zakuro leaps out of her position and lunges forward with a piercing glare. The transformation sequence is concluded with a final somersault into the night sky. She descends upon the ground with a crescent moon and purple rosebush surrounding her as she strikes her final pose.

Ichigo transformation begins with her mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ichigo in a curled up position surrounded by the power of the mew pendant with her DNA morphing in the background. She then threw her hands upward and twirl in burst of sparkles and her uniform appear in her body in swirl of pink energy. Her tail pop out and her hand gloves dissolve into her hands. Finally her ear sprout from her head and she concludes the transformation by gracefully and sending a stream of sparkles from her hand which spiral around and dissolves into her mew pendant. She then strikes her final pose.

"For the earth future we are at you service nya" Ichigo said

All now in their uniform ran to Tokyo tower, "why is it dark" lettuce asked, "I have no idea" pudding said, "I can't see" Ichigo said, mint flew up above the obstacles preventing them to see the monster who is bringing fear into Tokyo, mint gasped as she was able to see it. It was a big bird which was using its beak to hit the earth making it look like an earthquake, the bird spotted mint and send sparks to her, one of the spark hurt mint hand and she screamed; "MINT" Ichigo shouted as she jumped, the rest jumped too what they saw was terrifying "ahhhhh what that" pudding asked, "it….it a bird" lettuce said scared. The bird growled at them and used wind this time, this attack blew the mew out of their position. "Ahhhhh" they all shouted as they landed on the ground, "this bird isn't going unpunished" pudding said angry "RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO" pudding shouted this attack went directly to the bird but the bird used it beak to destroy it "whaaaaa" pudding shouted "my turn" mint said, "RIBBON MINTO ECHO" mint shouted, this attack was blown back them by the bird and they have to run for their dear lives, "no this have to be stopped" zakuro said "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR" she shouted the attack was only at mid-air when the air used it wind attack to send it back to the earth (sand). "Dock" Ichigo shouted and they did as she said "uh" lettuce exclaimed "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH" she shouted, this was the only attack which hurt the bird but the bird replied with spark and this drove the mews for a while.

"What are we going to do this bird is strong….." pudding said, "but not as strong as Tokyo mew mews" Ichigo cut in "we are brave, courageous, strong and we never give up" Ichigo said "even though we are weak together we can defeat this monster because we are Tokyo mew mews" she said as she got up "Ichigo" mint called, "uh" Ichigo answered "Ichigo WATCH OUT". Before Ichigo looked it was too late the power of the bird wind came upon her, "ahhhhh" Ichigo shouted, and she landed on the ground unconscious

"Ichigo" all shouted "Ichigo Ichigo wakeup" mint shouted as she held Ichigo up, Ichigo opened her eyes slowly "Ichigo" all called relieved; "everyone" Ichigo said "am sorry", "it's ok" they said, "so what are going to do" pudding asked "we can't watch it destroy Tokyo" mint said, "our expectation were high and our concentration were low I think this is what cause our downfall at the first try, I am sorry girls" zakuro said bowing her hand down, "I think we fail as Tokyo mew m…..", "shut up" pai cut in, "FUU-HYOU-SEN" he yelled this attack weakened the bird, "the day you give up that the day you die". Taruto came from nowhere and said "never lose hope….pudding", pudding gasped "HO-RAI-DEN" he yelled this attack tied the bird up, "and lastly always believe in yourself" kishu said "SAIIIIII" he yelled his weapons came to him and he threw at the bird this pierce into the bird body and weakened it

"NOW TOKYO MEW MEWS" kishu shouted, "everyone together" Ichigo said, everyone nodded, "RIBBON MINTO ECHO" this attack weakened the bird, "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH" this attack did the same thing as mint "RIBBON PUDDING INFERNO" this attack went straight for the bird but the bird destroyed it, "uh it looks like this bird got some guts" pudding said, "then if that is so I will help taruto" zakuro said, "RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR" this attack tied the bird firmly to the ground, "mew Ichigo it over to you" zakuro said "yes" Ichigo said

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPISE" this attack finally destroyed the bird; lettuce ran to the area where the bird was "what was that anyway?" pudding asked, "I have no idea" mint said, "guys" lettuce called, "yes lettuce" Ichigo answered, "when we destroyed the bird all it left was just purple dust" she said, "really?" Ichigo asked, "Yes" lettuce answered. "HAHAHAHAHA" two voices laughed from above, "Who are you" Ichigo asked, "We are instruments" the both said, "instruments?" mint asked, "yes we are instruments of master and together with our master power we will rule the world" they both said "what but no way your master can rule the whole world" pudding said. Vic and Vicky looked at pudding angrily although it was burgh "don't said nonsense" Vic said "the master can do anything and can even destroy you" Vic said, "yes with the queen on our side now your life is at risk" Vicky said. Above was another girl, she wasn't seen well because it was burgh due to the cloud(smoke), she placed her two hand on her chest and said "Ichigo" then she disappeared. Ichigo went down on her knees and began crying "HAHAHAHAHA" both laughed and disappear, "Ichigo what wrong?" mint asked "Ichigo…", "I never knew I was this foolish, I should have told" Ichigo said


End file.
